UD
by nekocandy4life
Summary: It's all HIS fault. Ever since he showed up Masamune's Uke and a coupe of other ukes have changed drastically and not in a good way! What the hell happened for them to become like this! That is the key question that the semes will stop at nothing to figure out. Idea and plot by Twinkle; includes junjou characters as well Enjoy! suspense as well.
1. D A R K

**Here we are again!  
**

**Gomen OvO **

**Disclaimer; Idea and plot brought to you by TWINKLE! Thank her for all i own is my randomness and other stuff that i will have to look through later on grr i no want to:l OH WELL! And i also do not own song which is from Emilie Autumn. So enjoy and tell me what you think!**

* * *

_**"Miss Lucy had some leeches  
Her leeches liked to suck  
And when they drank up all her blood  
She didn't give a**_

**_Funny when the doctors_**  
**_Had locked her in her cell_**  
**_Miss Lucy screamed all night that they_**  
**_Should go to bloody_**

**_Hello to the surgeon_**  
**_With scalpel old and blunt_**  
**_He'll tie you to the table_**  
**_Then he'll mutilate your_**

**_Come it's nearly teatime_**  
**_The lunatics arrive_**  
**_The keepers bleed them all until_**  
**_There's no one left a_**

**_Lively little rodents_**  
**_Are eaten up by cats_**  
**_We're subject to experiments_**  
**_Like laboratory_**

**_Rats I've dropped a teacup_**  
**_How easily they break_**  
**_I'm on my hands and knees until_**  
**_I pay for my mis-_**

**_Take off all your clothing_**  
**_We've only just begun_**  
**_We have no anesthesia_**  
**_It's eighteen forty_**

**_One thing we should tell you_**  
**_Before you try again_**  
**_The tests are invented by_**  
**_A lot of filthy_**

**_Mentally hysteric_**  
**_She's failed the exam_**  
**_Don't bother telling Lucy for_**  
**_She doesn't give a_**

**_Damn that's nitrous oxide_**  
**_For when you can't escape_**  
**_They say the surgeons oft commit_**  
**_A murder or a_**

**_Razor-blades are rusty_**  
**_And not a lot of fun_**  
**_So when they try to amputate_**  
**_Your legs you'd better_**

**_Run and fetch the chemist_**  
**_A patient's feeling sad_**  
**_She's been in chains for ages_**  
**_And she isn't even_**

**_Madness is a nuisance_**  
**_And no one is immune_**  
**_Your sister, mum or daughter_**  
**_May become a raving_**

**_Lunatics are dangerous_**  
**_And doctors are obeyed_**  
**_They also go together just_**  
**_Like toast and marma-_**

**_Ladies are like children_**  
**_With brains the size of squirrels_**  
**_Let's give a clitoridectomies_**  
**_To all the little_**

**_Girls are helpless treasures_**  
**_That daddies must protect_**  
**_So lie upon the table_**  
**_For the doctors to in-_**

**_Speculums are super_**  
**_And stirrups all the rage_**  
**_So spread a lady's legs and then put her_**  
**_Back in to her_**

**_Cage of naked crazies_**  
**_The surgeon's here to bleed_**  
**_The doctors are all learned men_**  
**_And some can even_**

**_Reading can be risky_**  
**_For women on the verge_**  
**_It only did us worlds of good_**  
**_To poison, leech and_**

**_Purging is a penance_**  
**_Phlebotomy's a chore_**  
**_No need to sterilize the tools_**  
**_We never did be-_**

**_Fore the night is over_**  
**_Before you go to bed_**  
**_They'll take a hammer and nail_**  
**_And jam it in your_**

**_Headstones in the courtyard_**  
**_And statues in the park_**  
**_Are not for the insane_**  
**_Just leave them rotting in the_**

**_D A R K_**  
**_dark_**  
**_dark_**  
**_dark_**  
**_dark_**  
**_dark"_**

* * *

_"Come on Rittie! Sing with me this time!" _

_"L-let me go nii san! I don't want to play this game anymore! I want to go home!" _

_Two boys sat mirrored to each other across a table covered with tea cups and pastries. An elegant purple sign with the words "Happy Birthday" written in cursive stood attention in the center of the table. _

_The older of the two by a couple of minutes smiled a toothy smile; his teeth crooked, got up from his chair and walked over to the other side towards his twin. _

_He crouched down to eye level with his beloved brother who was tied to his chair. "Rittie, Rittie, Rittie, my sweet little brother. The game only started and I haven't begun to do much to you yet." He kissed the shaking twin's head "We are alike so enjoy this day and sing with me."_

_Going over to the corner of the room which he hidden them in, he replayed the record player that was sitting innocently waiting to play the same tune it's been playing for the last couple of days. _

_The words of the song echoed in the younger twin's ears. _

_It's all he's been forced to listen to that it scorched itself into his brain branding him. _

_He knew even at the young age he was that those words would haunt him for generations hold him captive until he's driven insane and dies. _

_It scared him._

_"Sing Rittie~" his nii san giggled pulling a hammer and nail from his side of the table. "I don't want to have to punish you again and you don't want that either right?" _

_Nii san was scaring him as well._

_His nii san was always the odd one out of everyone but he accepted that and thought nothing of it but now…he did not know him._

_"Rittie~" his once nii san voice echoed blending in with the eerie song. _

_Slowly and petrified, the younger of the two began singing with the tune warily eyeing his nii san with tears in his eyes. _

_**"Fore the night is over  
Before you go to bed  
They'll take a hammer and nail  
And jam it in your"  
**_

_His older twin was above him again._

_This time holding the nail and hammer to his head while continuing the song._

_Once the part was over he held the hammer up and the nail in the center of his brother's tiny forehead._

_**"Headstones in the courtyard  
And statues in the park  
Are not for the insane  
Just leave them rotting in the"**_

_Fearful doe eyes widen as the song ended again and the hammer came down to him.__**  
**_

_**"D A R K"**_

* * *

"ONODERA!"

"GAH!"

Onodera Ritsu, newbie editor of Marukawa Shojo department, awoke from sleep land half an hour after fainting. Normal right: to be screamed at by his boss/ex-lover?

But what about the dream?

_**'****What the heck was with that dream and why did I dream I had a twin?' **_Onodera thought to himself ignoring his boss's usual insults. _**'Maybe I should start laying off of the energy drinks and coffee and actually start eating more.' **_

But we all know he was never going to live up to that.

Going back to his seat, Kisa asked if he was alright to which Onodera said yeah but deep down was still a bit shaken by the dream he had.

The dream to him felt so vivid, so real, he could really feel the point of the nail between his eyes and that quivering throughout his body. Perhaps that is why Kisa asked if he was fine.

So absorbed in thoughts he failed to see the looks on his coworkers faces as they looked to the entrance way or hear the sound of footsteps running in his direction.

He didn't know what hit him (literally) until he got glomped out of his chair by a heavy force.

Collecting his scattered thoughts, what greeted Onodera when he looked up into the face of the one who was glomping him his heart raced.

"Who—"

"Rittie!"

* * *

**I...have no comment about this only that Twinkle; you said you wanted Junjou romantica characters in here as well right? Lets decide which character to put in and leave out.  
**

**Also this might remain in narrator pov so sorry!**

**Any thoughts people?**

**No?**

**ok then OvO **

**I'll just wait until you do:3**


	2. Night night little Rittie

**Last time on UD~**

**_So absorbed in thoughts he failed to see the looks on his coworkers faces as they looked to the entrance way or hear the sound of footsteps running in his direction._**

**_He didn't know what hit him (literally) until he got glomped out of his chair by a heavy force._**

**_Collecting his scattered thoughts, what greeted Onodera when he looked up into the face of the one who was glomping him his heart raced._**

**_"Who—"_**

**_"Rittie!"_**

* * *

He wondered if he was still dreaming and was caught still in the horror of the nightmare he had just had moments ago. Onodera was proven wrong.

This person glomping the air out of his delicate lungs inside his ribcage was indeed real and not some figment of the newbie's not so twisted imagination. It irked him to know this little detail.

It seemed to him like that little dream of twisted Alice in wonderland he had was some sort of forewarning. He shuddered at that thought and began wishing intensely that he was not Alice in that metaphor.

"Rittie!" the doppelganger voice had the same ring as his if not exactly as his. So did the face with his flawless pale skin and feminine feature but there were one flaw that could go unnoticed if not observed correctly.

The doppelganger's gem green eyes were unfocused in a hidden way. They didn't look…all there to put mildly but like I said you wouldn't know unless looked closely like Onodera was doing.

And what Onodera was seeing he did not fancy.

It made him uncomfortable to see those eyes the same color as his yet so damn…he couldn't come up with the word for it. That's how much the stranger with his face made him want to scream and hide behind his boss.

Imagine that.

The unnerved brunet kept that idea from becoming reality though. It was only a stupid dream, what the hell was wrong with him thinking all these things based of his imagination.

The only thing he should be freaking out about was the identical man on him refusing to loosen the glomp.

"Why aren't you answering me Rittie?" whined the identical brunet tugging Onodera up off the floor and snuggling him closer so they were practically joined at the hip. "It's me! Reita. Your beloved twin brother!"

"Who?!" coming down from the first shock the whole Shojo department and Onodera himself screamed at what they have been told. "TWIN?!"

Pushing himself back a bit and putting distance from the weird person, Onodera decided to suck up his pride for once and stand by his ex-lover. He wanted security right now from all these overwhelming feelings bashing him from this piece of news.

His boss, Takano Masamune, looked down at the love of his life for ten years shocked that his Ritsu was shocked. Peeved, he yelled at his baka of a noob. "Why are YOU freaking out?!"

Snapping away from the feelings for a sec, Onodera gawked, lost, at the demon chief in editor.

"I-I didn't know" his voice wavered going back into feeling overwhelmed.

"Didn't know?" the twin standing at the center of attention in the publishing company screeched. "You forgot me!" his head began shaking in denial. "Why would you…you would never do that to me…unless…" it went unfinished as Reita's jade eyes narrowed.

"A-ano—" Onodera really didn't know what to say in this situation. Honestly, can you blame him? No because it's not every day this type of thing happens to people. Onodera wished it wasn't happening to him but it was.

"What did they do to you?" narrowed green eyes bore into wide green eyes.

"W-who did what to me?" it's like looking through a mirror, some eerie ghastly mirror that led to a dimension Onodera was positive on not desiring to visit anytime soon.

A gasp left him as he was pulled by the shoulders with such a frightening strength (stronger than Takano's) and shaked until he could hear his brain rattling in his head.

"Our parents!" Reita, his twin, growled shaking Onodera senseless. "They are the ones I know that must have did something to you so you'll forget me!" he knew it. His and his sweet younger brother parents never loved him. They were the reason Reita got separated from his beloved twin. "I'll never forgive them for making you forget me. Never."

Collecting himself he loosened his strength on his younger twin but didn't fully let him go. Reita smiled gently at his little brother who was clearly trying to comprehend all that was being told to him.

"Mom and dad knew about you and they did not tell me?" they kept it from him?

All these years and no one told him about this?!

He was beginning to feel his short temper running thin very quickly at learning that his parents, his OWN FRIGGIN PARENTS, had held this from him all his life.

Shows how much he could trust them that's for sure!

Takano, upon seeing his little love's temper slipping, took this chance to step up and stop the hurricane from slashing its powerful winds. "I think we all should go somewhere later and discuss this in private. Now is not a good time and we're really in the middle of working um Reita is it?" he placed a hand on his little love's shoulder to calm him.

Taking note of the nonbusiness like gesture touching HIS twin, Reita's blood boiled but he played it cool and grinned. "Of course, of course! You must be the boss here right? Isaka san informed to watch out for you since I'll be working here starting now~"

Once more the department got it's full of shock for the day.

"EH?!"

Well…they better get used to seeing double for now on.

* * *

Onodera's day went horrid.

The whole Shojo department dragged him with his new found twin after work to some pub where he was forced to sit through being bombarded with questions he didn't have the answers to himself and told nonstop how his and Reita's resemblance were beyond cunny.

They acted like they never seen twins before!

Great now he was accepting that fact.

Though he did have a little fun when they kept getting him and Reita mixed up. He found out that he was the younger twin and that he and Reita have once been close when they were born through the age of nine until their parents separated them.

They sent Reita away to America for reasons his older twin didn't want to go into details about.

_**Must be too painful to talk about. **_

He told himself.

Why else would his, their parents have lied to him about being the only child for twenty five years?

Opening his apartment door, he sighed in relief in advance that he was able to convince Takano to leave him alone fore tonight and go in his own damn apartment. The excuse but truth deep down was the brunet wanted alone time to talk to his older brother more.

And hopefully get that information on why their parents separated them.

His new found brother helped him by asking to stay with Ritsu for a bit since he hadn't an apartment yet and nowhere to crash.

No getting raped anytime soon!

"It's a bit messy" he informed his brother before they stepped inside the death zone. "Sorry" **god this is embarrassing. A 'bit' messy. Pssh yeah right; it's VERY messy! **

"No it's fine!" **anything of my little brother's is fine.**

Reita didn't seem appalled by the state of Onodera's apartment. I fact, in his mind, anything was better than the place he was forced to live in for years. And this was his brother's own home, a place with thick walls and that their parents had no control over.

The perfect place to put his plan in motion.

Finishing his observation of the place, a crooked toothy grin slit its way across his face. Fortunate for him Onodera, Ritsu now to him, couldn't see that demented smile for his phone rang and distracted him from the older twin.

On the phone, Onodera all but released his rage over his parents or mother who had called once again this week to bug him about marring An chan.

"Ritsu sweetie, why are you not owning up like you are supposed to and marring An? She's a sweet girl, the perfect wife for you, so be an adult and agree already."

Snap!

"Owning up mother, really?" she was to talk "When were you or dad going to OWN UP and tell me about Reita?!"

There was a pause.

"I know you're still there mo—"

"Where is he?!" **what's with the explosion? She surely knew, she gave birth for us for god sake! **"God hun he's hasn't done anything to you has he?! Why would those nut jobs let him out?!" she was bordering on hysteria. Her son couldn't understand what she was saying with her mixed words and colorful curses.

"I can't understand what you're going on about mother!"

"Hear me closely Ritsu my baby" Mama Onodera calmed a bit in order to get her son to understand her and hopefully get him out from any danger he was getting into. "Is Reita ANYWHERE near you? Is he in the same building or room as you? Ritsu, if he is get out of there NOW hear me? Get out and away from him as soon as possible."

What was the old bat going on about, Ritsu thought trying hard inside himself to block the sound of urgency from his mother's voice and the apprehension from his body.

"M-mom what are you AHHHHHH!"

"Ritsu my child! What happened? Are you still there? Oh god?! Honey! Honey something's wrong with Ritsu—"

"Nothing's wrong mom, stop being over dramatic." Scratching the back of his head, the brunet noob calmed his mother before she sent herself into a coma. He held the cell phone close to his ear "I tripped on some laundry I forgot to put away sorry for worrying you."

"Oh thank god!" she breathed signaling to her husband who had rushed to the living room of their home after hearing her scream the way she did. Almost gave him a heart attack too! "Ritsu…don't scare me like that not tell me, is Reita anywhere in the same place as you are?"

Silence followed.

The brunet who mother asked him this argued with himself weather to confess the truth or not. Being raged with her still, he thought **nah! **

"Nope. He came to me when I was walking home and told me some things" he lied praying his mother brought it all.

"Make sure you watch yourself for now on. Keep your eyes peeled open incase anything happens or he comes to you again got it Ritsu!"

"O-ok"

Then they hung up.

Staring at the phone for a while, a smirk lit the brunet's face.

**Stupid hag.**

He looked down at the heap on the floor groaning in pain. Giggling to himself, he dropped a metal buck belt to his side. He bent down and gently lifted the upper half of the heap off the ground and cradled him in his lap.

Turning his twin's head so his neck was facing him, the new addition to Marukawa Shojo department took out a needle with blue substance inside that he had in his pocket and took off the cap.

Gingerly moving some hair out the way, he jammed the needle in the center back of his brother's neck and pushed the substance in. He ignored the few droplets of blood that came out and got on his sleeve.

He did what he came here to do.

All he has to now is find more mice to experiment on and wait for the bountiful results that were sure to come.

Oh what beautiful havoc was to come Tokyo's way!

"Night night Rittie~"

* * *

**RENAImochi **

**LeAnonymousGuest**

**Thank you both for reviewing and liking this story so far!**

**For the rest reading this or may be reading this thank you too!**

**And man i really should start putting names in my stories again O_O**

**Getting lazy with that -_-**

**SORRY!**


	3. P E R F E C T

**NAMES!**

**forever-fangirling1997**

**HappyGirl282**

**Twinkle; **

**AND THANK YOU TWINKLE FOR THE ACCEPTION OF YOUR CHARCATER REITA! HE IS ONE HECK OF A CHARACTER (I like him *smirks*) oh and for the choosing characters thing can we NOT make Chiaki one of them -_- I don't like him so I have better plans for him and Hatori…catch my drift?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stepping through the halls out of the elevator as always through his life's routine. Kisa Shouta rummaged his bag he had slinging from his shoulder for some change to get coffee before tackling the day.

He knew he was going to need it with all the chaos that goes on in the Shojo department. How he manages smiles and his childish antics throughout it all was beyond him.

Guess it was his way with coping with his life.

It wasn't that he hated his life, he didn't especially now with his lover Yukina Kou, it might be the past he had to live through when he was a child. That was probable why he developed this type of defense mechanism.

Though some people have seen his other side.

People he did not ever want to deal with except for Yukina. His boyfriend was the only exceptional idiot out of the bunch of people he went out with to deal with and see the real him even if proven difficult.

He loved the man so what kind of relationship would it be if his prince couldn't see the side Kisa did not show often to others?

Not a relationship at all.

Thinking these thoughts he forgot where he was for a moment standing in front of the coffee machine.

He was thankful it was the last day of hell week which mean the team would be able to rest for the weekend and Monday as well. They earned it with how hard they've been working or how hard their chief editor has been digging them to the ground.

'Demon chief editor' he reminded himself.

The short raven was thankful however, no work on Monday meant he can spend that day with his lover who also got Monday off from his job and no classes.

It'd be a special day for the both of them.

Sadly destiny had other plans and it came creeping from behind in the form of a twin.

"Kisa~!" said man snapped out of his head too slow to stop the oncoming glomps. It was weird for him since he was the one use to doing the glomping and not being the one getting glomped.

Not to mention the one who glomped him looked exactly like his best friend in the Shojo maiden's department.

Ritsu was so reserved and tad more shy than anybody Kisa knew. Also the noob was defensive and awkward around everybody and completely jaded towards their boss Takano.

Reita on the other foot was the opposite.

To the short male Ritsu's twin was the complete opposite. He seemed to adore attention and was very hyper around people. A bit much to handle in Kisa's case but the ravenette was open minded towards everybody so he didn't judge much.

He wasn't a hypocrite.

"Rei-chan!" he even gave Ritsu's twin a nick name just like Ritsu.

But even so that did nothing to stop the bugging feeling in the back of his head whenever Reita was around. At the bar last night he played it off with the lie of Reita and Ritsu looking alike but the feeling would not go away.

When he tried sleeping he found he couldn't with the thoughts of Reita on the brain.

He couldn't place it.

Something just seem…bizarre with the older twin. His presence awakens a hidden instinct within in the older chibi face man. It alerts him something was dangerous about the twin before him but like night he played it off.

Lied to himself as being stupid and old. That the years were finally getting to him.

That still did nothing to stop him from fending the taller man's arms off of him.

"Where's Ritchan?" trying to remain polite but without having to look at the man, Kisa turned back to the coffee machine and took his sweet time injecting money in to get some coffee.

While turned away he missed the glint in Reita's eyes and the famous toothy grin that threatened to freeze on his face. "Perfect"

'Huh?!' Kisa turned back around "What was that?"

"I said he's ill." Inwardly he was howling over with laughter.

"Ritchan's sick?" Now? Right when their work is the hardest and the printer people are the bitchest?!

Reita nodded in conformation "Yeah the poor thing came down with something. He couldn't even leave the bed this morning so I told him I would take care of his work and tell the boss he's not coming in today."

"O-oh" he couldn't read the man for lies "I hope he gets well then."

"He will I'll make sure of it!" Reita claimed loudly "In fact he'll be _**better than before!**_"

The last part sent shivers down the chibi's spine.

'It was only a chill, probable from the coldness of the building' he reassured himself. "So um…ready to tackle this day?" he put up as much of his hyper defense walls as he could before being dragged off to the office.

"Hai!"

* * *

It was well passed an hour when Takano Masamune was finally able to calm down from finding out his lover wouldn't be coming into work today.

He was irritated because it was the last day of hell week, just little time for all deadlines to be met and sent to the printers.

That and worry.

He was crazy with worry for his Onodera wondering so many dangerous scenarios which were not possible in reality but in his mind were logically possible. The man couldn't even distract himself with work with his Ritsu's twin being there across from him by Mino.

'just a cold' he repeated in his head but that didn't stop the hard ass editor chief from standing and leaving the department to make a phone call.

In his absence he left Hatori and Kisa in charge those two being reliable, mostly Hatori.

The two in charge watched him go with the same thing going through their minds; 'He cracked already.' They sighed.

No matter how hard the two, Takano and Ritsu, tried to hide their feelings for one another (even though one denies every time even to himself) it was clear as the noses on a face to the two Shojo workers.

They would know having lovers themselves.

But they minded their own business which required being harassed by printer people and screaming at authors. Once or twice their attention would go to Reita and Mino who were talking here and there while mirroring equally creepy smiles at one another.

They secretly thanked god their Ritchan was nothing like Reita.

That would be more as unnerving as having one of them like that.

Outside the chaotic office Takano cursed.

Ritsu wasn't answering and that made the knot in his stomach curl more.

Sighing and praying for some patience he dialed his soon to be (in his mind) lover's cell again. He counted the number of rings and listened to his beating heart drumming the inside of his mind as he waited for the brunet to pick up. This time he succeeded.

"Hel-l"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE SICK?!" he wasted no time to snap. "You have any idea how worried I was about you being dead or going into a coma or—" a groan from the line cut him off.

"Taka..no" Ritsu sounded in pain and was panting more than a sick person would.

"Onodera…what's wrong?" How bad was the honeyed brunet's fever exactly?

He heard a fall then some upchucking before the voice of his little angel answered him; his voice was low and sounded like it was fading. "I-I think I need a doctor Ow." That's when the phone call went dead.

"Shit!" it was boyfriend to the rescue time!

And he wasted no time in that as well "Kisa! Hatori! Onodera's fainted I'm going to take him to the hospital keep things going here got it!"

"Hai!" there goes their plans for tonight Kisa thought sourly.

Sighing he tucked his legs under him trying to brightened himself up with thoughts of Monday being his day off.

Plus if Ritchan fainted again (he remembered the last time the noob fainted in the parking lot of the new building) then the cold must be bad. Or his friend neglected his heath again.

Give or take he placed his bet on the latter.

From the corner of an eye the raven chibi caught sight of what seemed to be a smirk playing on Reita's lips as the twin watched their boss leave. The newest noob was bouncing with excitement.

That bugging feeling in Kisa's head was giving him a headache now.

Something was going to happen and whatever it was made him want to switch lives with anybody but himself for the next few hours or maybe days.

* * *

"Kisa chan!" Reita called out to the shorter man as their work was done at last and he was getting ready to go back home.

Anywhere but remaining at Marukawa with Reita.

Destiny intervened though "Want to hang out tonight?" the word 'no' was on the tip of Kisa's tongue ready to dive off only to find there was no water to dive into. "Please! Rittie won't be coming home apparently and I don't want to disrupt his rest at the hospital! Pretty please!"

What the heck right?

How would having some drinks hurt right?

Wrong!

So very, very wrong but like one of the three blind mice he followed the trap anyways.

"Ok sure! I still have some questions to ask you from last night~" he winked playfully covering up the sense of panic in his heart. "Want to go to the pub again?"

"Yes!"

They began the journey down the dark cemented sidewalk ignoring the slight drizzle that began to come down. It didn't matter to the two.

They would be out of it once inside the pub; that was on one mind the other thought more along the lines of covering his tracks with the water. Suddenly the night air became chilly and the darkness a bit eerie.

The shadows danced and played with the mind contributing to the paranoia in the thirty year old's being. He wanted to curse for feeling like a child afraid of the boogeyman and for the pub being a long way. He just wanted the night over with and to be home snuggling under his covers.

What made it worse was seeing no one out and about at this time to give him some small sense of security, safety if you will.

Thinking of anything to get his mind of his irrational fears he didn't notice Reita looming behind him, eyes wide, and a meat tenderizer at hand.

"Kisa chan~"

With one swing of the arm the thirty year old chibi fell to the ground unconscious and a bruise on the head that will turn ugly the next day.

Not bothering to cradle his head like he did to his beloved twin, Reita simply grabbed Kisa's hair and pulled the man's head up and to the side. He took the same syringe out of his pocket, refilled with the blue substance, and jammed it in the artery of the raven.

Pushing it all in he let the head drop to the cemented ground with a hard 'Thud'. Coming around Reita took his coworker's arms and dragged him to the nearest alley he could find. He dumped Kisa's body by a dumpster then proceeded out the alley to continue the journey to the pub.

He could use a good drink right about now.

After all…he earned it.

Chuckling at his own joke he made it the pub and gratefully sat at a table. He didn't order any drinks, no, he became a hawk searching out new prey and he found it without searching long.

Across the room two men sat talking. Well one was while the other blushed madly while looking around; anything to keep his eyes off the one talking to him.

He looked around the age of 20, early twenties, with dark coffee hair and large green eyes. The young adult reminded Reita of his beloved brother with the shine of innocence in those eyes and that's when Reita knew.

Lips quirked up and glint in eyes Reita could say only one thing and one thing only.

**"PERFECT"**

* * *

**And there we have it.**

**I know you all can guess who the next victim will be right!**

**As for the next chapter hmm let us check on Ritsu and Takano in the hospital! **

**I will be putting one of my characters in here for one part. If ANYBODY can guess the character before I post the next chapter the chapter will be dedicated to you so good luck!**


	4. Duty calls

_**Last time on UD~**_

_Outside the chaotic office Takano cursed. _

_Ritsu wasn't answering and that made the knot in his stomach curl more. _

_Sighing and praying for some patience he dialed his soon to be (in his mind) lover's cell again. He counted the number of rings and listened to his beating heart drumming the inside of his mind as he waited for the brunet to pick up. This time he succeeded._

_"Hel-l"_

_"WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE SICK?!" he wasted no time to snap. "You have any idea how worried I was about you being dead or going into a coma or—" a groan from the line cut him off. _

_"Taka..no" Ritsu sounded in pain and was panting more than a sick person would. _

_"Onodera…what's wrong?" How bad was the honeyed brunet's fever exactly? _

_He heard a fall then some upchucking before the voice of his little angel answered him; his voice was low and sounded like it was fading. "I-I think I need a doctor Ow." That's when the phone call went dead. _

_"Shit!" it was boyfriend to the rescue time!_

* * *

**_I couldn't breathe._**

**_The pain in my back made it too painful to simply move. _**

**_I heard my phone blazing somewhere overhead of me and as I reached to blindly grab it, the pain intensified tenfold shooting down my spine like acid. _**

**_Tears fell from my eyelids but I grabbed the phone anyhow knowing I needed medical attention now and I needed Takano. I needed his comfort because something was happening, something bad and it wasn't the pain that was ripping me on the inside. _**

**_Going faint…I heard a tune seemly familiar to me._**

**_It was scarred into my brain and had to come out through my lips._**

**_"Miss…lucy-pant-had some-pant-leeches…her leeches…like to-pant wheeze- suck…"_**

* * *

The demon editor busted through the hospital doors screaming and demanding his lover was seen.

The raven man rushed after the call to his Ritsu's apartment, breaking all traffic rules. He broke the door down when the latter didn't answer him and came to see said latter unconscious on the floor of his own apartment, panting and sweating buckets.

When he touched the fragile man's head he pulled it back fast.

Ritsu had a spiked fever which was up in the danger zone and continuing up. He was on the verge of going into shock.

There was no time for an ambulance, taking the small man in his arm, Takano lifted him up and rushed them to his car and to the hospital.

He continued screaming and threatening until the nurses finally granted to see his soft brunet love. They took Ritsu on a stretcher and checked him fast before steering him to the I.C.U unit for further inspections.

The head nurse yelled at her assistant to go and fetch the best doctor on duty they know. She was exhausted from working overtime and now she had some wack-job barging in causing disruption for other people. But once she checked the man in the wack-job's arms, her medical intuition took over bringing the leader in her to bark commands at her subordinates right away.

With the young man being as feverous as he was time was of the essence and she rather not lose a minute of it if she can.

* * *

Finally resting from the intense surgery she had to preform, Cel Zouo only known as Cel, sat with her energy drained and eyes strained from lack of sleep. _I'm getting too old _she thought stretching her back and wincing when she heard the pops of her bones. She may look like a child but her age was catching up fast and oh how she loathed knowing it.

Standing up unable to remain seated for long, Cel went to the mirror that was in her office. She was one for caring how she looked but she always had the need to look at her eyes, which were different colors, to remind herself why she became a doctor and chose this hard scheduled life. She noted how her crazy wavy black brown hair were longer than she had ever let it grow and made a mental note to cut it when she got the time to do so.

As she reached to touch the reflecting glass reflecting her one lavender eye and one brown eye a hurried knock stopped her from doing so.

She sighed loudly _duty calls._

* * *

Takano waited as the nurses worked on bring his Ritsu's fever down and stabilizing him. He couldn't sit on those uncomfortable plastic chairs like normal people; he had to pace back and forth glaring at those who tried telling him otherwise.

He tried asking one of the staffs about the doctor they went to get for Ritsu but they swatted him away saying to let them deal with it.

Pissed at this but not wanting to jeopardize anything that will harm his treasured person, the raven man complied.

Thought the gods must have favored him for not a minute later a guy dressed in a doctor's coat and purely bright aqua eyes came in the waiting room and called for him. "Takano Masamune" he gave a genuine smile and led Takano to the halls. "You're here for Onodera Ritsu correct?"

"How is he Doctor?" sweat poured from his brow. His mind was hurting from the overdrive of possibilities that was going wrong or might go wrong.

Sensing this, the doc in lab coat frown slightly abit apologetically from what he was about to tell the older gentleman by him. "I'm sorry sir but I'm not Onodera's doctor I'm only helping out. His real doctor is checking him over." He smiled again to reassure the man "No worries she's the best doctor here and does her job seriously."

'Great' Takano mauled over this.

Like that reassured him completely.

He was led to the ninth floor then a room I the I.C.U room where the brunet angel was. Not many people were allowed in there but he was an exception supposedly.

He had to put on a gown and some gloves with a mask to prevent any germs he may have from spreading to the sick patient before he went inside to see Ritsu and talk to his doctor who validated him being there.

Expecting to greet some gray haired wrinkling old woman, Takano had to step back and take a second look when he spotted girl checking Ritsu's vitals.

She looked like a boy who had not yet reached puberty with long crazy wavy hair and dark boyish clothes in a long white coat. She looked like a kid playing dress up with how huge the coat was on her but seeing the total look of concentration as she worked on Ritsu, Takano knew she wasn't one to be messed with when come to patients.

He watched on as she turned the man he loves onto his stomach and pushed some strands of his hair away from his neck. He couldn't see what she was looking at but tensed when she hmm and claimed "Well this can't be good."

Right away he called for her attention "Excuse me" but he didn't need to say much.

Cel knew he was there while she checked her patient. She had keen senses but wasn't going to distract herself from her job. She was perplexed though when she saw the…intriguing wound on her patient's neck. "Me and Nowaki, my assistant, managed to lower his fever and I'm checking him of anything that could have caused this dangerous fever to have occurred."

"And did you?" Takano needed to know before he exploded. Not really a patient man when it came to Ritsu he was boarding on the line of anger when Cel beckoned him over with a gesture of her tiny hand.

"It could be this." Takano winced before his eyes widened to two moons when he saw the black wound on Ritsu's neck. Not waiting for him to freak out and start anything, Cel explained what they were looking at the best she could. "It appears to be an assertion from something rusty but sharp. Something like…a needle?"

She picked of one of the needles they kept in a cabinet and studied it thoroughly.

Yup a needle indeed.

She went back to the gruesome wound on Ritsu's neck and touched the tiny hole feathery inspecting the slight dried blood and blackness seemingly spreading through the tiny veins under the skin. Her brows furrowed together casting a look of confusion and agitation.

"What is it? What's wrong with him?" Takano finally found the voice he lost the moment his eyes landed on his lover's neck. "Tell me!"

"Shut up Baka!" with one swipe Cel slapped Takano stunning him silent "Better." She took the cap off the needle she got from the cabinet and began explaining her suspicions as she carefully cleaned off the dried blood as best as she could. "Somebody must have either stuck something similar to a needle in him or it really was a needle and they injected something in him. It's looks to be infected but I need some of his blood to see if my second guess is right before I disinfect the wound."

Taking blood, both were shocked to see the crimson fluid more of a bluish tinged red.

"What…the...fuck?"

* * *

**And that's what happened at the hospital:D**

**Next we will see what happened to the next prey of Reita's! Yah!**

**And I can't believe none of you got the guess right!**

**NONE of you said Cel lol:D**

**But since you all managed to guess Misaki with a no brainer this chapter was dedicated to ALL OF YOUS!**

**Til next time~ **


	5. Little lambs

**Disclaimer; no i ain't doing this shit again *groans* alright fine! But THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME SO GET IT THROUGH CAUSE I WON'T DO IT ANYMORE! *Clears throat* I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS AND SHALL STAY THAT WAY NO MATTER HOW MANY BARBIES I SACRIFICE -_- **

**PLEASE THANK TWINKLE FOR THE STORY IDEA AND HER AWESOME CHARACTER REITA WHICH SHE HAS GIVEN ME PERMISSION TO WRITE HOW I PLEASE. THANK HER!**

**Now Enjoy~**

* * *

_He didn't order any drinks, no, he became a hawk searching out new prey and he found it without searching long._

_Across the room two men sat talking. Well one was while the other blushed madly while looking around; anything to keep his eyes off the one talking to him._

_He looked around the age of 20, early twenties, with dark coffee hair and large green eyes. The young adult reminded Reita of his beloved brother with the shine of innocence in those eyes and that's when Reita knew._

_Lips quirked up and glint in eyes Reita could say only one thing and one thing only._

_**"PERFECT"**_

* * *

Misaki Takahashi;

Kind, soft, and with a sprinkle of jadedness, though not that much than another certain brunet who unbeknownst to most was currently in the hospital.

A child who was still getting to learn the ways of adulthood starting with his college degree and a lover who he resides with and loves him more than his own being.

He was barely leaving the pub into the late evening after a quiet awkward outing with his favorite manga author of the 'The Kan'. Ijuuin sensei kept flirting with him and it was becoming to the point of stalking.

To put mildly his beloved author was creeping Misaki out and he doesn't know what to do about the unpleasant situation he always seems to find himself in.

The young chocolate haired boy shivered as the wind picked slightly and brushed his uncovered neck. He didn't have a scarf with his this fine evening so he pulled the collar of his jacket close in hopes of keeping warm and not risking becoming sick.

Ijuuin went home in the opposite direction promising to see him tomorrow. How Misaki would be dreading that since he was already in deep trouble for staying out so late knowing his lover will throw a gasket for having drinks with the mangaka.

Sighing Misaki began his long trudge home.

Hallway from the pub his ear picked up distant steps behind him.

Looking behind to see if it was the mangaka stalking him home again he sighed relieved a bit when no one was there.

_Must have been my imagination. _

Not at all that disbelieving due to the eerie atmosphere around the streets and how tall the building seemed to loom over the small child. Everything was quiet. Not a sound could be heard, not even the wind.

It brought to his mind that saying "How the earth goes silent when you take you last breath" he paled at that thought. That was only a saying, some stupid superstitious belief made to have people freak the hell out.

And apparently it was doing its job…well.

He shook those thoughts away hugging his coat closer and turned around to continue his walk. When he did however…well he should have never turned back. When he did he was faced with a brunet that looked very familiar with him and shrieked because of how close the brunet was to his face.

"O-Onodera kun!" he forced his heart to still "What are you doing here?"

The lighter headed brunet looked on at him curiously before grinning in a way that made him seem younger than Misaki. "You know my brother Onodera Ritsu I take it?"

Now that caught Misaki off guard "B-brother? You're not Onodera kun?" what?

That smile grew and it was creeping the shorter man more than the dark place he was in. Something was unscrewed in the taller out the two head far as Misaki could tell. His conscious screamed "RUN FOR THE HILLS!" but as they say~

Curiosity kills the cat.

Reita remained close to the young adult, watching the child intensely although it seemed like he wasn't. "Yes. My name's Reita Onodera, Rittie's older twin brother! Nice to meet you…ano…"

"Misaki!" why was he telling him this? "Takahashi Misaki" even if the guy looked like his somewhat friend in the manga department doesn't mean he was more welcomed to the spiky haired boy. There were differences he could tell between Ritsu and Reita.

"So how do you know Rittie?" Reita was itching to know. He has been denied into his little brother's life for a long time. He was desperate to know what people thought of him and why.

As they talked they began walking again. Misaki's face lit up when talking about how he met Ritsu. "I started working in Marukawa and on my first day I had to collect manuscripts from the Shojo department. Lots of people were pranking me and just right out making me feel embarrassed and teased, I wanted to cry when the Shojo team especially was teasing me. Onodera kun was the only one who told them off when I began tearing up and made sure I was ok. He's kind and I owe him for sticking up for me."

Hmmm not really what Reita WANTED to hear. He wanted to hear his lovely's brother real personality. His INNER demon which they shared, it's what makes them blood and compatible when they were children.

_Have they taken that away as well?_

Oh he was going to make sure everyone involved with making Ritsu forget pay and pay oh so very dearly.

As Misaki was talking, Reita was beginning to get ticked off by the kid. He may remind Reita of his beloved twin but Ritsu didn't talk as much this kid does!

Sighing because he knew his fun had to come to an end, he slowed a bit for Misaki to walk ahead. It wasn't hard because the shorter boy was talking so much he didn't realize anything until it was too late.

Like the last two victims he was knocked down and grabbed painfully like the previous victim Kisa.

With no hesitation a needle was jammed deeply in the side of his neck. With eyes wide and mouth agape, Misaki slowly went into a shocked induce state that led to a seizer.

"Hello 911 how can I help you?"

"Please help! There's two!"

"Two what? Sir? Hello I need you to calm down and tell me what happen!"

"I was walking and I found two men unconscious. One's in the alley and the other is in the middle of the sidewalk! I think he's having a seizer oh god!"

"Calm down sir; I'll send an ambulance there immediately. Stay put."

*Click*

"…..*Chuckles*…how rich. Say hi to my little brother my lambs~"

* * *

**Yeah yeah yeah i know it's short but i'm kind of upset right now because of friggin writers block for my other stories and then a manga that has ended and left me with so much cliff hangers and anger and mind complete fuck!  
**

**Sorry but i have to put that out there!**

**I mean how COULD they leave me like that?**

**HOW?**

**sorry!**

**Next chap might be posted tomorrow and we'll get back to Ritsu and Takano, might mix in Kisa and Misaki since they're going to the hospital now. Also TWINKLE I put misaki in her but i have two choices i need to know which you want.**

**1) Hiroki **

**2) Shinobu **

**I already have in mind who i want to die in this but i need another junjou uke to become Reita's next victim. **

**Til next time~**


	6. It's time

**If any of you have read my story **_**"Pick up the pieces"**_** then you'd know that I made Hiroki and Ritsu cousins XD**

**Which means ALL OUR CHARACTERS WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER AND SHIT IS GOING DOWN CJWSOICFHSDJKCNUSDFHVCJNHJDBCHIOSDJFCNKJDSFHCIOSJNDCJKSHCJILJNSZJCXHUZKJXAI *SCREAMS UNTIL HEAD EXPLODES* **

**X_X**

_**Deathday1313;**_** yes…people will die ._. I KNOW IT'S SAD TO KNOW BUT DON'T WORRY! NO MAIN CHARACTERS WILL DIE (MOST WILL NOT DIE) *evil smile* **

_**DarkAlchemistAssassin**_**; Like I told Deathday1313, no main characters will die, maybe one I don't know yet. Still debatingXD**

_**Twinkle**_**; Um…I guess Asura and you can be in here O_O I just need to find out how I'm going to mix you guys in….**

_**forever-fangirling1997;**_ **Yes. _ . **

**Enjoy now~**

* * *

_"Hello 911 how can I help you?"_

_"Please help! There's two!"_

_"Two what? Sir? Hello I need you to calm down and tell me what happen!"_

_"I was walking and I found two men unconscious. One's in the alley and the other is in the middle of the sidewalk! I think he's having a seizer oh god!"_

_"Calm down sir; I'll send an ambulance there immediately. Stay put."_

_*Click*_

_"…..*Chuckles*….how rich. Say hi to my little brother my lambs~"_

* * *

"Nowaki!" 29 year old Kamijou Hiroki yelled as he rushed into the hospital that his beloved was working at. A hot tempered demon on the hunt out for his gentle angel that could not say no to helping overtime at his job.

They were supposed to have met up for a date night but like all the times they tried Nowaki's duty called him back because they were short on doctors.

Hiroki was pissed but when the cinnamon found out a while ago who his lover's patient was, that anger dissipated, leaving in its trail flames of worry.

About half an hour ago while he was sulking he received a text message from his taller lover that his cousin was in the ICU suffering from a dangerously high fever and some substance that was injected into him. This led the English professor to fall off his couch he was sitting on and rush out the door with barely his coat on one arm and no scarf.

He bombarded the blasted hospital from top to bottom in search of his lover and cousin. Nobody dared to come in his way knowing from previous experiences how violent he can get. Tsumori, another doctor, knows that best from the bruises he always receives whenever facing the demon pissed off like this time.

Throwing open the ICU doors, fortunately for Hiroki and unfortunately for Nowaki the tall doctor was right in the hallway. Nowaki didn't know how to react when his tiny lover suddenly tackled him (well not really tackle since he was too tiny to take Nowaki down. In the end Hiroki ended up jumping and sticking to his back wrapping Nowaki's head in a choke hold.).

The tall man couldn't even get a word out when his lover screamed "Where that brat!"

Sweat dropping Nowaki didn't want others to be disturbed by his temperamental lover and more patients were coming which meant he was still needed now more than ever. A call was made earlier for help for two males both unconscious and sporting a dangerously high fever. One was so bad he had a seizer.

Gulping for some inner calmness Nowaki placed his hands on Hiroki's shoulders to calm the literature demon down before more chaos blows loose. "He's right in this room Hiro san but please calm down before you go in. He's really sick, we only managed to bring the fever down to a normal one but anything like stress can make it spike up again."

"I got it." this calmed the lightly tanned man down a bit. He was made to put on a doctor gown and mask and gloves before entering but before he went in Nowaki shocked him.

"Oh and Hiro san! You never told me Onodera san had a twin brother."

"EH!?" _h-how does he know such a thing?! No one is to know that, not even Ritsu!_

"Yeah he came in minutes before you did. Him and Onodera san's neighbor is in the room with Onodera san right now. Look I have to go right now and help Cel san with other patients."

He couldn't nod.

He could not speak or utter one sound knowing who lied in that room with Ritsu.

He could remember that crooked smile accompanied by blood lust eyes. That day years ago grew fresh in his mind when Ritsu was out through hell by Reita's hands.

His hands fisted and shaked violently remembering the blood that seeped out of Ritsu's head. The gruesome nolgastic, the fear, shock, sense of death of it all.

It all came rushing back when the cinnamon brunet saw with his own eyes his other cousin Reita sitting of the ICU bed with Ritsu's head in his lap. Reita was humming, that haunting smile on his lips, as he gently stroked his hand through his younger twin's hair.

Even that brought nightmarish memories.

_Why did they let that-that-psycho out?!_

_When?!_

"Oh…Hiroki…?" the tiny voice of the sick twin brought the professor to him and pushed him to glare at the older twin cradling him. He kept thinking how could Ritsu not remember the psycho that tried killing him when they were children.

"Oh Hiro chan!" said man jumped at the sound of the familiar nickname "You came for Rittie as well!" Reita ceased his stroking chuckling when his younger brother groaned a bit at the comforting loss.

He got up softly placing Ritsu's head back on the pillow and went up to Hiroki.

"How have you been dear cousin of mine?"

_Get away from me!_

Not wanting to upset Ritsu and make his fever spike (like Nowaki said) Hiroki adverted his attention somewhere else. Anywhere else was better than giving Reita his attention.

His reddish brown eyes soon landed on a tall dark and worried man looking down at Ritsu. Looking closely he saw the man holding his cousin's hand in an affectionate way. Once in a while he would glance at Ritsu who seemed to still be out of it and drifting off to sleep.

_So that must be the neighbor._

_Seems more than that to me._

He let that drop and decided to ignore Reita and join the man at his cousin's bedside. Looking down at his cousin for himself he did the complete out of character and placed a gently hand on Ritsu's forehead, softly stopping him from fully drifting off.

"Hey" he tried giving a tiny smile but was bad at it "What happened to you Ritsu? You look like shit." Which was true. Ritsu's complexion was poor and paste like with cold sweat. He looked like a cancer patient already dying.

"Hm?" Ritsu was here and there mental wise but the question did go through his mind. The only problem was Ritsu… "I don't know." he couldn't remember what happened that got him sick.

All he could recall was talking on the phone and then nothing.

Next thing he knew, he was in the hospital with some doctor looking after him and Takano worrying over him. Next Reita came and began babying him by running his hand through his hair, which by the way felt strangely familiar and nice in his drugged induced state.

And now his cousin Hiroki was here.

He giggled for some reason.

He felt weird, silly even, but everyone was quick to blame it on the morphine Cel gave him. All but one. Reita knew what was really making his beloved brother act goofy and disoriented and his smile that never seemed to end grew showing gums.

Glaring pure hate at that smile, Hiroki strode to him conjuring all his strength and hate for the evil twin. "Lets talk Reita"

Once they were out the room they walked towards one secluded hallway so no one would eavesdrop on the conversation that was about to take place. But that conversation never took place because the only words Hiroki received were…

"You're next my beloved cousin."

Blackness took over

* * *

Exactly at 12:45 am Kisa and Misaki was rushed into the hospital in desperate need of assistance and fast.

They had to be checked fast but Cel was only one person. She couldn't stabilize them both at the same time and she didn't want to choose and let one fall worse and probable die!

So doing what she thought best she called someone who wasn't exactly a doctor but he was one hell of a genius for a boy at his age. He came to the hospital fast along with an assistant after getting the information about the situation. They had no trouble getting in the place and meeting Cel in the emergency room.

"Thank god you're here Asura!" Cel sighed thanking that she didn't have to pick between lives. "I'm checking this guy right now but I need you to stabilize that kid! He just had a seizer and we barely managed to bring it down." She went back to checking her patient which happened to be Kisa. She observed the wound on the die of his neck which was identical to the one she found on Ritsu only more violent and rough looking.

Coincident?

She thinks not but she needs more proof which she planned on getting once Asura, a twelve year old kid, was done bringing his patient which happened to be Misaki back from the brink of death.

She needed Nowaki here to assist but he was called away by another doctor who found someone's body in one of the hallways of the ICU. Shit she cursed. Far too many people are popping up unconscious for one night and so far two with the same neck wounds only in different places!

_Better check him as well._

She took a needle and stuck it in the wound retracting some blood. She was once again shocked to see that the blood was also a blue tinged crimson exactly like Ritsu's.

_No coincident at all._

"Asura!" she called the child who has stopped Misaki was dying and was currently about to clean the wound he found on the brunet's neck. Cel ran over to him after rechecking Kisa and place the needle down safely and getting a new unused one. "Don't clean it yet, I have to check something. Hold his head in place will you."

"Hai!" Asura…usually he would be cheerful and smiling but he couldn't when seeing someone's life at risk like this. It was painful see the older kid breathing hard and trying to stay with them. Misaki reminded Asura of his family and the thought sent shiver down the kid's spine.

His assistant who goes by the nickname Twinkle watched the crimson eyed kid knowing what he was thinking. In all honestly…she felt nothing.

This was out of her, anyone's hands so if something worse happens and these sick men die then oh well. Life will go on.

"Cel nee~ what is that?" Asura asked looking at the unusual ivory tinged blood that came out of Misaki's neck. His question went ignored and he was tossed a tiny wash towel to clean the injury. "Cel nee?"

"We don't have time for questions now Asura, we have to get this boy out the danger zone and fast understa—l"

The sentence was cut off but the cries of the unconscious men who sprung up from the beds screaming their lungs out.

"Strap them down!" Cel barked pushing Kisa to lie back down before the IV drip got ripped from his arm. Asura and Twinkle did the same but unbeknownst to them the same thing was happening in just another room down the hall.

Nowaki was trying to calm his lover down who was screaming to the ceiling. The doctor didn't know what happened to his beloved. He was called for help but was thrown off guard when lying in one of the hospital beds was Hiroki, bleeding from the neck and fever high.

He didn't have a fever when he came in.

He was fine.

Nowaki saw that with his own eyes!

They were lucky because Hiroki's fever didn't get the chance to go that dangerously high like his cousin did. Thank god for the English professor being in the right place at the right time. But of course Nowaki didn't know half of it.

He did though see the similarities between his lover's and his lover's cousin's symptoms. Doing what Cel did when she checked Ritsu, he got a needle and took his lover's blood. Blue crystal eyes widen.

This was not good.

Tinged blood-blue.

What the heck was going on?!

He couldn't ponder it for long because once the needle was put down safely the short demon teacher screamed to the heaven as if he was in pain or hell experiencing indelible pain. He kept screaming 'stop' and 'don't do it' like someone was killing somebody in front of him and he was trying to stop it.

"Hiro san calm down please you'll hurt yourself"

"Don't!"

"Hiro…"

"Let him go!"

Looks like a nice dose of a tranquilizer is needed.

* * *

Out of the four only one did not scream.

Ritsu was sound asleep breathing the best he could and holding, death gripping Takano's hand subconsciously oblivious to the commotion outside. Takano didn't want to let go of the young editor's hand to check outside. He wanted to be sure his love will be safe and not…you get the drift.

He would stay with Ritsu all through the night but alas that plan was shot down.

Since he wasn't family and Reita was there, Takano was made to leave and threatened to never be allowed in again if he fought back.

So with a heavy heart and downcast face, Takano promised to come back the next day and see Ritsu.

Reita watched as the vile (he thought so) man leave. He was disgusted that the tall man would dare hold his beloved twin's hand. Wiping the hand clean, Reita bent his face close to his sleeping brother's.

"Rittie~" he cooed "Time to wake up~~~"

Dilated pupils stared dementedly lovingly down at closed lids until those lids opened up and revealed identical dilated dull green eyes. They mirrored each other.

Dark

Demented

Dull

Not a trace of the sane Onodera Ritsu was seen. Like switch being flipped Ritsu was the exact identical twin of his older brother. After all they were one and Reita was finally getting that through his love's mind.

They were finally the same and now…

Now no one will tear them apart like they did before.

It was time.

"It's time to gather the rest my dear little brother~"

* * *

**I'm sorry I did not update yesterday like I said I would but things came up and I had to sleep over at my grandma's and I don't have the password to her internet so I couldn't update but here!**

**Made a longer chapter!  
Hoped you enjoyed and wow Hiroki was the lucky one if you ask me…ok not really but at least he didn't have to wait to be taken to a hospital lol!**

**So review and give me some constructive criticism or just your thoughts.**

**Til next time~ **


	7. You can't have him

**Twinkle; Um...ok but should I find the names in Japanese or something because some of sort of weird to be saying out loud. Think about it but I'll see what i can do;) **

**Emeraldsgem23; Lol thank you for reading this and taking the time to review:D I'm glad you like it so farXD**

**DarkAlchemistAssassin; *evil smile* I'm sorry but you will just have to read to find out for yourself missy and Chiaki and Shinobu will be here later. Especially Chiaki because he got an important part in this story *Time for revenge on his ass!* **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Night soon gave way to day and with it the sun arose gloriously basking the godless world in its luminous light.

Such poetry Reita amused as he watched the outside world drown in that light while devising a plan to set his 'newborns' free. His beloved Ritsu was sleeping again with the help of some doses of sedatives from the night before.

They have to find some way to free their new brothers fast before more interference occurred. When Reita thought interference he referred to people.

During some time in the early morning before the sun made its appearance, Kisa and Misaki's lover rushed in demanding to be let in their lover's room. Nowaki was still with his lover watching the demon sleep and praying all night he stayed with Hiroki that his lover will be ok.

Their fevers have all gone down miraculously but all were still dreaming.

Soon Takano would come and that knowledge pissed Reita off endlessly.

**"You can't have him"**

* * *

Cel came to each of her four patients, checking them and talking with their lovers for information. She didn't feel comfortable speaking when she came face to face with Reita and the twin didn't seem to want to talk to her even with that cheerful smile he sported.

It wasn't like he frightened her, not at all because that wasn't it. It was the look in his eyes, something she has seen countless times before and once even almost killed her!

With little choice she dialed Takano since his number was the only one listed in the emergency contact of Ritsu's cell. They talked and she questioned him as well. After hanging up she found some curious information and Takano was shocked because of the information he received too.

He found out his oldest coworker Kisa came down with the same fever his Ritsu had and the tiny raven got jumped in some alley. But Cel told him her thoughts of that being some cover up because the same blue liquid injected in Ritsu was found in Kisa as well.

What the hell was going on?

Cel sat in her office biting on a pencil eraser baffled with that information as well with the same condition.

And all these men were connected with Ritsu in some way.

Not to forget all of them shared traits like being gay and all being ukes. Too similar to be considered a mere chance don't you agree?

"Urg my brain hurts." All these old solving habits were giving the kid looking doctor a headache. Once again she told herself "I'm getting too old for this shit." But the mystery of it all were getting the best of her and from her years with her old job, before becoming a permanent doctor, mysteries existed to be solved.

It was a challenge that sung out to her like a siren luring sailors to monstrous rocks. You couldn't stop yourself from crashing because the voice had control on you that demanded to be obeyed.

Cel was thoughtful for a few minutes, the fatigue somewhat getting to her making her unique eyes droop slightly but she didn't want sleep yet. "Oh fuck it!"

She took out the tubes of ivory blue blood and a telescope.

"They always did tell me I was one to never back down from a challenge." Or turn a blind eye when danger was lurking near.

* * *

**Sorry it isn't much people but finals are coming and I'm freaking out so yeah….**


End file.
